


The Way That You Smile at Me

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [22]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Fluff, I cried writing this but in the good way, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Max is Josh's and Josh is Max's, even if they don't know it yet.





	The Way That You Smile at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Two Coffins by Against Me! because I'd let Laura Jane Grace curb stomp me. Warning for a very short jerking off sequence and Max being a little ray of sunshine.

**_narrative_ **

 

When he first meets Max, Josh has this instinctual mother bear urge to just  _ protect  _ him. He’s small and giggly and a walking ray of literal sunshine and Josh is one hundred percent ready to throw hands with anyone who even spares Max a mean look, because he can tell this boy is a sacred little thing that must be protected at all costs.

One night, Max’s parents are fighting again and so he calls Josh and Josh bikes over to the Helyer house and Max climbs out the back window and almost slips a little but Josh catches him.

 

“Thanks,” Max says, breathless. “Erm… Couldya put me down?” 

 

Josh smiles a little and sets Max down on the ground, holding his hand to guide him over to where his bike is rested against some of the thick shrubbery surrounding Max’s house. Max climbs onto the back of Josh’s bike and Josh brings him to his house, sneaks him in through the window in his room, and lets Max sleep in his bed while he takes the floor.

In the middle of the night, Josh is woken up by a soft whisper.

 

“Joooosh,” Max pokes his cheek. “M’cold.”

 

“So?” Josh replies. Max pouts a little. 

 

“Come cuddle me!” He whines, and Josh smiles to himself. He gets up off the floor, popping his back, and climbs into bed with Max.

 

If he were with anyone else, Josh would be well on his way to expecting a morning blowy at this point. But it’s Max. And he’s a precious little angel baby that Josh could not even imagine hurting at all. Josh wraps his arms around Max’s torso and kisses the back of his head just because. The next morning, Max is still asleep when Josh wakes up, and as cute as he looks, Josh really needs a wank. So he silently slips out of bed, doing his best not to wake Max, and tip toes to the bathroom. 

While he’s getting off, Josh’s mind wanders to Max. And how stupidly cute he is. And how hot he’d look riding Josh’s dick.

Oh  _ fuck _ . 

Josh cums, almost moaning Max’s name. As he’s cleaning up, he feels kind of guilty for thinking of his friend like that. Especially Max, who has shown absolutely zero interest in Josh - or anyone, for that matter. He washes his hands and waits a few minutes to wait for his face to turn slightly less red and for his breath to return to normal before creeping back down the hall and to his room. 

Max is awake, thumbing through one of Josh’s comic books while wearing one of Josh’s Taking Back Sunday hoodies that’s about four times too big on him because he is very small and Josh is very tall. He notices that Josh is back and looks up, sticking his tongue out. 

 

“Joshuaaaa…” he says. “JoshJoshJoshJosh.”

 

“That’s my name.” Josh grins, wiggling his way onto the bed next to Max. Max smiles and snuggles into his chest, and they lay there for a while, holding each other and listening to each other’s breathing.

 

Josh is happy.  


End file.
